Fate
by penakopi
Summary: Bukan salah takdir yang memilih sial. Karena toh sejak awal, keburuntungan itu hanya ilusi semata.


**Fate**

* * *

"Jadi, mm... Souchirou- _kun—"_

"Sougo _desu_." Potong pria babak belur dihadapan Gintoki, _kimono_ hijau yang dipakainya membuat tampilannya sedikit asing bagi beberapa dari mereka yang lebih sering melihatnya mengenakan seragam Shinsengumi. Tak ada pedang atau persenjataan apapun yang selalu ia bawa. Hanya sekantong tas kain penuh pakaian, tidak lebih.

Kehadiran tidak biasa tersebut tentu jadi bahan pertanyaan bagi kedua bocah Yorozuya disana.

"Yah itu pokoknya, dia akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang."

Terutama setelah perkataan Gintoki barusan.

"HAH?!"

* * *

Gintama © _Sorachi Hideaki_

Plot © _MidnightsMist_

Cover © _Zerochan_

 **Okita Sougo x Kagura x Slight!HijiOki | Supranatural, (Cheap)Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bukan salah takdir yang memilih sial. Karena toh sejak awal, keburuntungan itu hanya ilusi semata._

.

* * *

Malam musim panas sudah jadi rutinitas Shinsengumi untuk berkumpul sebelum tidur, mengisi waktu dengan cerita seram sebagai bentuk acara keakraban antar anggota. Tidak terikat pangkat maupun batasan umur. Namun malam ini berbeda, Sougo mengusulkan sesuatu yang lebih menegangkan. Alih-alih sesuai alasannya untuk menyemarakan suasana, sesungguhnya Sougo memiliki niat tersembunyi. Dia ingin iseng mengutuk Hijikata dengan main Ouija.

"Yosh, karena pemain utamanya tidak boleh lebih dari dua, aku dan Hijikata- _san_ akan jadi perwakilan."

"Tidak tertarik."

Sougo jelas tidak hilang akal, dia bahkan mulai memanasi Hijikata. " _Are_ , Hijikata- _san_ , apakah kau takut? Ah, begitu kah? Maaf Hijikata- _san_ , aku tidak menyangka pfft—"

"Ha?! Apa-apaan itu?! Baiklah aku akan memainkannya! Ini hanya permainan bodoh!"

Benar, Hijikata langsung terpancing. Urat-urat pelipisnya tampak menonjol menahan sebal oleh ejekan murahan Sougo. Takut, kata itu bahkan tak seharusnya ada dalam hidup seorang Hijikata Toshirou. Entah bagaimana dia kini jadi pribadi yang mudah meledak kalau berurusan dengan bocah satu itu.

"Masing-masing silahkan tulis dikertas apa yang kalian ingin tanyakan sementara aku menyiapkan papannya."

Berebut seluruh anggota Shinsengumi menulis pertanyaan tentang keinginan mereka. Ada yang menanyakan kapan dia bisa menikahi Otae, ada yang berharap bisa melihat senyum dari gadis robot yang disukainya, ada pula yang bertanya mengenai kapan dia bisa tampil lebih lama. Semua tampak begitu bersungguh-sungguh untuk sebuah permainan seru-seruan.

Seusai persiapan, Sougo mengarahkan Hijikata untuk menempelkan jari telunjuk pada koin. Dia juga mengatakan peraturannya, kecuali satu. Dia tidak mengatakan kalau banyaknya orang ditempat dapat mengacaukan permainan.

"Roh, roh, yang ada dalam koin... Roh, roh, yang ada dalam koin... Keluarlah dan bermain bersama kami." Berulang-ulang kalimat tersebut diucap keduanya layaknya merapalkan mantra.

Tiba-tiba koin bergerak memutar, kemudian tertarik menuju kata _yes_ lalu kembali ketengah. Seluruh anggota lantas berteriak antara takjub dan terkejut melihat gerakan tersebut. Hanya kedua pemain yang tenang-tenang saja, Hijikata sendiri tahu, itu hanyalah taktik Sougo. Sougo sendirilah yang menggerakan koin itu. Hijikata hanya perlu mengikuti alur yang dibawa si bocah kurang kerjaan ini.

"Roh, roh, yang ada dalam koin... apakah kamu roh baik?"

Kali ini koin itu berputar menuju kata _no_ , membuat para anggota seketika menjauh dari mereka. Hijikata menggelengkan kepala, heran. Bagaimana sekumpulan orang yang menempuh jalan berdarah bisa ketakutan karena permainan anak kecil seperti ini? Benar-benar aib bagi nama kesatuan mereka. Hijikata memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mengikuti alur permainan Sougo, dia harus menciptakan suasana damai untuk para anggotanya.

"Roh, roh yang ada dalam koin... apakah kamu ingin menjadi roh baik?" Hijikata berinisiatif bertanya untuk menciptakan plot permainannya sendiri.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk koin itu berputar sampai kata _yes_ , ada tekanan dua kekuatan besar berlawanan yang mengarahkan koin tersebut. Sementara ini Hijikata menang karena para anggotanya bernapas lega dari kejauhan.

"Yosh, yosh, anak baik." Komentar Hijikata menambahkan.

Sougo mendecih tak suka, permainannya sudah diganggu. Dia mengambil kertas yang berisi pertanyaan seluruh anggota yang kemudian diremas sedemikian rupa lantas dilempar ke wajah Hijikata.

" _Teme_ , Sougo—"

Bentakan Hijikata dipotong oleh pertanyaan Sougo selanjutnya. "Roh, roh yang ada dalam koin... bagaimana kau bisa membuktikan dirimu akan jadi anak baik?"

Hijikata tidak punya waktu untuk membalas, dia harus memikirkan cara agar anggota Shinsengumi percaya atau mereka akan memalukan martabat kesatuan karena takut pada hal bodoh semacam ini.

"Kau tidak bisa membuktikannya?" Desak Sougo lagi.

Koin itu tidak menuju kata _yes_ atau _no_ , dia berputar cepat menuju huruf-huruf alphabet membentuk kata: _Diam kau!_

 _ROHNYA MENGUTUK OKITA_ TAICHOU!

Para anggota Shinsengumi semakin beringsut menjauh, ketakutan oleh imajinasi mereka sendiri.

"Roh, roh yang ada dalam koin... kapan Hijikata akan mati?!"

Lagi, benturan kekuatan besar membuat koin itu kembali terhenti ditempat. Aura menakutkan menyelubungi kedua pemain semakin membuat orang-orang itu percaya kalau roh tersebut benar-benar ada, memasuki tubuh Sougo dan Hijikata sebagai perantara untuk menggerakan koin tersebut. Masing-masing menyuarakan pendapatnya membuat ruangan yang diharuskan sepi malah menjadi ricuh.

"Apa itu?"

"Kalian melihatnya kan? Ada aura berbahaya menyelubungi mereka!"

" _Fukuchou_ dan Okita _Taichou_ kesurupan?!"

"Beneran?!"

"Koinnya tidak bergerak sama sekali! Apa rohnya mulai marah?!"

"Toshi! Sougo! Cepat pergi! Buang papan itu!" Bahkan Kondou sendiri sudah ikutan panik.

Mendadak lilin yang menjadi sumber penerangan diruangan mereka mati, Hijikata kecolongan karena sempat terkejut. Meski remang-remang, koin itu bergerak cepat pada alfabet membuat rangkaian kata : _akan terjadi_. Kemudian putarannya kembali terhenti karena Hijikata kembali menekan. Lalu sekonyong-konyong karena tak kuat lagi menahan kekuatan besar yang berlawanan arah, koin terlempar diudara lantas jatuh tepat pada kata _good bye_. Papan itu seketika retak.

Seluruh penghuni disana tak ada yang berbicara. Kejadian barusan langsung membungkam mereka. Membuat mereka menahan napas saking terkejutnya. Lalu tatapan-tatapan itu beralih pada sosok yang menyalakan rokoknya. Hijikata Toshirou. Wakil Ketua Shinsengumi mereka, kemungkinan besar baru saja dikutuk mati.

* * *

Hijikata tidak pernah percaya pada hal semacam kutukan atau hantu. Semua itu pada dasarnya memang tidak nyata. Konsep mistis yang ada selama ini tidak lebih dari bualan orang-orang yang haus hiburan dan ingin menantang adrenalin mereka. Hijikata tidak perlu semua hal itu, karena toh, kesehariannya sebagai petugas Shinsengumi yang dibenci semua orang selalu membuat tubuhnya memroduksi hormon adrenalin berlebih. Hijikata meyakininya.

Tetapi, orang-orang disekitarnya berpikir lain.

Sejak malam itu, Hijikata tidak bisa lepas dari pandangan kasihan orang-orang sekitarnya. Saat sedang melakukan tugas, ketika makan siang di kantin, bahkan ketika ia tengah buang air kecil pun dia harus merasakan aura menusuk dari tatapan mereka. Kasak-kusuk mengenai dirinya telah dikutuk mati oleh roh jahat menjadi perbincangan disetiap tempat yang dia datangi. Sungguh, Hijikata ingin membunuh dalang penyebar gosip tersebut.

Kian hari, tak hanya pandangan cemas menyebalkan yang mereka lemparkan, perlakuan semua orang pun semakin aneh. Kondo tak henti-hentinya memberikan benda-benda sejenis jimat untuk keselamatan atau pengusir roh jahat. Yamazaki tidak lagi komplain ketika Hijikata mengecam atau menghukumnya, pria itu justru tersenyum miris dalam menerima perlakuan kejam Hijikata. Tetsunosuke juga selalu siaga setiap ia butuh sesuatu. Kadang beberapa orang membelikan sekardus mayones padanya tanpa alasan. Lalu lainnya lagi menawarkan rokok gratisan. Seluruh perlakuan baik yang mencurigakan itu jelas mengganggunya.

Sougo jangan ditanya, bocah itu malah mengirimkan karangan bunga berkabung bertuliskan namanya disana. Dia jelas tidak melakukannya dengan maksud baik, dia terang-terangan mengejek Hijikata. Sungguh, ingatkan Hijikata untuk membunuh bocah itu satu saat nanti.

" _Fukuchou_ , kelompok Katsura sempat terlihat di kawasan Akihabara. Tampaknya mereka masih melakukan pergerakan di wilayah tersebut. Dua divisi termasuk Ketua Divisi Tiga, Saitou Shimaru bergabung untuk menanganinya."

"Rupanya dia belum menyerah menjalankan rencana liciknya." Komentar Hijikata sambil lalu seusai Tetsunosuke membacakan laporan. Hijikata beranjak pergi.

Kelompok Katsura tidak seperti Joushisi radikal lainnya. Meski memberi kesan tenang mereka bergerak pasti dalam bayang-bayang. Dibanding menyerang secara langsung, mereka memilih menebarkan kebencian pada Bakufu di kalangan remaja _otaku_ labil. Langkah yang tampak konyol. Namun justru disitulah sisi mengerikan Katsura, seorang ahli strategi yang berkali-kali berhasil berkelit dari genggaman Shinsengumi. Siapa yang menyangka mental pemberontak para remaja justru bisa dimanfaatkan sebagai pion mereka dalam meruntuhkan Bakufu? Sungguh mengerikan pria itu, Katsura Kotaro.

"Tidakkah anda sebaiknya tidak menyusul? Anda mungkin akan mati, _Fukuchou_."

Hijikata mendengus geli, pertanyaan itu sungguh bodoh. Hijikata mulai muak dengan keadaan ini, jujur saja.

"Hentikan sikap lembek menggelikanmu, aku tidak akan mati karena satu atau dua kutukan bodoh. Bahkan hal itu tidak bisa dibilang kutukan, Sougo hanya mengelabuimu dan semua orang."

Punggung Hijikata segera menghilang dari ujung lorong. Berbelok keluar markas.

Sementara itu, di Akihabara semua anggota dari divisi satu dan dua sudah berpencar, menyamar menjadi orang biasa. Beberapa menyebar memasuki tempat diseluruh kawasan tersebut, lainnya lagi mencoba bermain dengan maid di kafe, Saitou Shimaru _—_ satu-satunya anggota sekaligus ketua Divisi Tiga Shinsengumi _—_ bahkan sudah memasuki toilet umum akibat terlalu gugup saat berniat berbicara dengan salah satu _cosplayer_ disana. Semua orang menikmati waktu mereka dengan cara masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Ketua Divisi Satu, Okita Sougo.

Dia sendiri hanya berjalan-jalan santai mengenakan kaus kasual berlogo huruf kapital 'S' didada layaknya Superman, seraya menikmati makanan yang baru dibeli. Langkahnya harus terhenti ketika merasa seseorang memanggilnya dari pinggir jalan.

" _Booya~_ Ya, dirimu. Bocah S besar. Kemarilah."

Sougo mendapati seorang wanita terduduk di emperan toko, beralas koran bekas. Dihadapannya terdapat meja kecil dan bola kristal aneh. Mungkin wanita itu salah satu _cosplayer_ dengan tema peramal kalau dilihat dari propertinya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin diramal?" Tanya wanita itu dengan nada yang biasa dipakai wanita Yoshiwara untuk memanggil pelanggan.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Cobalah cari orang bodoh lain yang bisa anda tipu, Nyonya."

Wanita itu tidak tersinggung dengan sindiran Sougo, dia terkekeh geli seakan apa yang baru dikatakan pemuda itu adalah hal paling lucu sedunia. Sougo hendak pergi namun kembali ditahan oleh sang wanita asing itu, membuat Sougo sedikit curiga.

"Bocah, kau baru-baru ini melakukan hal besar yang bersangkutan dengan hidup mati seseorang. Tidakkah kau ingin mengetahui sesuatu?"

Sougo tak paham wanita itu. Sekalipun bertingkah aneh, dia terus saja mengatakan hal bodoh. Mungkin dia memang peramal yang ingin mengemis pada korbannya demi beberapa lembar uang, mungkin juga dia sengaja bertindak begitu untuk mengelabui Sougo sementara identitasnya adalah anak buah Katsura. Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi.

"Baiklah, aku ingin tahu kapan Hijikata akan mati." Ujar bocah itu asal, barangkali ia bisa mengorek informasi tertentu.

Tapi wanita malah semakin terbahak, membuat Sougo berpikir bahwa dia bisa saja telah memasuki kemungkinan ketiga. Dipermainkan oleh wanita gila.

"Hei Nak, biar kuperingatkan. Saat kau mengharap kesialan orang lain, kau akan terjatuh dalam kesialanmu sendiri. Kau akan menerima karma dari orang yang paling membencimu."

Tampaknya dia benar-benar terjebak dengan wanita gila. Sougo sudah tidak ambil pusing lagi. Dia tepis tangan wanita itu lantas beranjak pergi. " _Jaa na_ , _Baaba_." Tukasnya sambil lalu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan kembali kemari dalam waktu dekat." Ujar sang wanita dengan suara yang lebih pelan, layaknya orang berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
